Arrows and Silk
by Lady Razor
Summary: Holy creatures versus mortals. Fate is cruel but to which side? The wins and losses are unbalanced. The victors unknown. We are lost. There is little hope. We are finished. Our time here is ending. /First of the Silk Series/ Cancelled, see profile for more info.
1. Chapter I: Thieves, Silk, and Arrows

This is my first Super Smash Bros. Brawl fanfic, so if I get anything wrong about the Smash Mansion or whatever it is, please PM me.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except the theif.

* * *

The Smashers woke up to a terrified scream.

"Zelda? What's wrong?" Link asked as he burst into Zelda's room.

"My jewels! They're gone!" Zelda sobbed and gestured to an empty jewelry box. "All I found was an arrow on my wall." She pointed to a huge black arrow pointing to the window. "And this." She held up a black piece of silk.

"Isn't this the silk that nobles wear?" Link asked as felt the piece of clothing.

"I think so…"

"We need to tell Master Hand right now."

"You go…I don't want to do anything right now." Link closed the door as he left the room. He sighed.

"Man, I bet those were from her mom or something…" He walked towards MH's office. Meta Knight passed him and looked up and down at the Hylian.

"What's wrong?" Meta Knight walked with the Hero of Time.

"Zelda's jewels are missing; the only thing we found was an arrow and a piece of silk…"

"Hm…" Meta Knight's eyes glowed green as he wrapped his cape around himself. They stopped in front of MH's office. "May I see the silk?" Link handed the small swordsman the black piece. "This silk is used by assassins."

"How do you know?"

"I've seen assassins with this kind of cloth; they say it's the best because it's light and thin."

"Thank you, Meta Knight, you've a great help."

"My pleasure, Link." Meta Knight turned sharply and disappeared. Link took a breath and raised a hand to knock.

"Come in, Link." Master Hand said from behind it. Link was much surprised and walked in. "What troubles you?"

"Zelda's jewels are missing. The only thing we found is silk and an arrow pointing out the window."

"Hm… This is the fourth theft this week with the same clues."

"Fourth theft, sir?"

"Marth's sword is gone, Red is missing Ivysaur, Snake's grenades disappeared, and Peach's necklaces vanished. Now Zelda's jewels. Everyone has gotten an arrow and a piece of black silk." MH answered. "The weirdest thing is, it's jewelry and weapons, no kidnappings have happened."

"Have you tried night patrols?"

"We've had Lucario and Meta Knight watching the grounds for two nights now, they haven't found anyone and they're getting extremely tired."

"I'll join them, probably let them rest, sir." Master Hand seemed to brighten up.

"You will? Thank you, Link! Lucario and Meta Knight will be relieved!"

"Your welcome, sir. I will tell Lucario and Meta Knight right now." Link left the room, leaving the giant hand to ponder about the thefts.

* * *

So, what do you guys think? Please review!


	2. Chapter II: My Fair Snow

Sorry, I've been busy with some things in life. I'll try to update more often.

Okay, back to the story. I have to write this before I go to an Airsoft war. (Not that I want to go)

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but the thief throughout the whole story!

* * *

Link walked outside to see if he could find anything else left by the thief. The ground was covered with spotless snow, sparkling in the gentle sun.

"Damn the thief!" Link muttered when he found no tracks, or clues. He sulked back inside and almost ran into Ike.

"Oh, sor- Hey, what's wrong?" Ike asked.

"Damn thief, how does he do that...?" Link growled.

"Thief? What thief?"

"There's someone who's been taking items; special items." Link counted them on his fingers, "Marth's sword, Ivysaur, Snake's grenades, Peach's necklaces, and Zelda's jewels; Zelda and Peach won't come out, Marth is emo, Red is out searching for another Ivysaur and I think Snake is just... not really caring."

"Ah, well, that explains why they don't have brawls today."

"No one has any. we're looking for the thief and the missing items. But whoever the thief is; they're amazing at covering their tracks in this weather."

"Find anything?" Link groaned, Ike is possibly the dumbest person to not see the obvious. He really needs glasses.

**Shadow Assassin interrupting here, did anyone else just imagine Ike with glasses? *Hands raise* Good, I didn't want to be the only one.**

* * *

From the forest, something giggled, it was bound to be found eventually, but not soon.

"All the demons are made of silver and iron, silver and iron.

All the demons are made of silver and iron, my Fair Lady." It sang softly as it flew deeper into the darkness that surrounded it.

"All the demons are made of silver and iron, silver and iron.

Their death will soon unfold, soon unfold.

Their death will soon unfold, my Fair Lady." Oh, life as a thief was interesting. Especially like this.

* * *

Sorry for the extremely short chapter, but I need to get ready! I promise that I will make future chapters much bigger! It's summer soon so I'll have enough time to do lots of things.

Oh, and I'll give you a rainbow pony and a cyber chocolate cookie with a free glomp to anyone if you can guess who the thief is. Review please!


	3. Chapter III: Little Blueberry

Imma back! And, Angel... I need to have a chat with you... I clearly said, "Ask before updating."

Oi, back to business! Congrats to **fan**, you get a free rainbow pony, a cyber chocolate chip cookie, and a glomp, the thief is my OC, but I will not reveal specifically who it is! And to clear things, yes, **AngelicDevil343 **and I are friends and working together on this story. But she clearly did not ask for permission to post that ridiculous Authoress' Note. Man, she was pissed off I guess (no offense but you were).

Anyways, back to the story!

Disclaimer: I still do not own anything. Nintendo owns them all. But the thief is MINE! STAY AWAY!

* * *

_**Late in the night...**_

A window silently slid open and a shadow crawled into the room. A silent form on the bed continues its peaceful slumber.

"Mmph!" Something, no someone, covered Meta Knight's mouth. The puffball didn't bother to struggle, it was no use, whoever this was had a powerful grip.

"The sword, _now."_ The shadow hissed, clearly male. Meta Knight grabbed Galaxia's sheath, with her in it, and held it out to the thief.

"Do you think I am that stupid? You are coming with me!" Meta Knight heard cloth ripping and the sound of...blood? Soon he felt the cold air of the outside world, he looked up and saw a full moon, then trees, finally...darkness. Where the hell was he?

* * *

"Poyo! Meda Nigh! Wake up, poyo!" Kirby yelled joyfully and burst into the knight's room. "Poyo? Meda Nigh?" It was silent, the bed was empty, unmade, and Galaxia was gone. The pink puffball shrugged and bounced happily down the hall and outside to play with the young Pokemon.

"Hey, Meta Knight, you never sleep in late." Ike knocked on the oak door. "Meta Knight?"Knowing it was suicide, the mercenary opened the door slowly and poked his head in.

'_Strange, Meta Knight usually tidies up a little before coming out, but he never did and...'_

"Oh. Fuck." Ike stared at the familiar black arrow and spotted the piece of 'assassin cloth'.

* * *

"OH, MY GOD! MASTER HAND! IT'S THE DAMN APOCALYPSE! META KNIGHT IS GONE!" Ike screeched as he ran into MH's office.

"What?" The huge hand dropped the papers he was reading.

"Meta...He's not...this arrow...thief...!" Ike huffed.

"Slow. _Down_. Now, clearly this time, what about Meta Knight?"

"The thief kidnapped him!"

"Meta Knight...kidnapped?" MH let out a string of curses. "Alright, that's it, Ike, get everyone assembled in the dining room, we have to organize a search party." Ike gave a mock salute and almost ran Sonic-fast (yes, it's a type of speed...) out of the office.

"Meta Knight...how? Is it even possible?" MH muttered as he followed the panicked mercenary to the dining room.

* * *

"I hear Meta Knight was kidnapped."

"Well, _I _heard that he is an ally of the thief."

"Meta Knight? The thief's ally? Hah, I doubt it."

"Meda Nigh? Gone? Poyoooo! Noooo!"

"Pika!"

"I'm gonna kick that dude's ass if Meta Knight doesn't return in two seconds..."

"This has gone way to fucking far."

"Everyone!" Master Hand shouted. The room went silent as the Smashers looked at the hand.

"Now, you've all heard that Meta Knight was kidnapped. That's true. The thief, I believe, has taken Meta Knight because he has some valuable info about us. We're going to organize search parties to look for the thief's...lair. All we know is that it's placed somewhere in the forest, given all those arrows. If we don't find Meta Knight or the thief, we keep looking, and we won't stop until we find them! We go in pairs, some may be in a trio, but all of you have to work together, I will not tolerate whiners or commanders."

"What do we do if we find the thief?" Link asked.

"Capture it. Do not injure it in anyway." MH glared at Toony, Snake, and Ike. "If it's not with Meta Knight, get the location and take it with you, try to find the missing items as well." The hand took out a list of names, calling the pairs and trios off.

"Good luck, everyone."

* * *

**Current Teams:**

_Link, Ike and Marth - Team Swordsmen_

_Red and Toony - Team Mischief_

_Pikachu, Kirby, and Dedede - Team King_

_Zelda, Peach, and Samus - Team Princess Hunters_

_Snake and Lucario - Team Shadow_

_Falco and Captain Falcon - Team Bird_

_Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong - Team Kong_

_Sonic, Mario, and Luigi - Team Italian Speed_

_Mr. Game and Watch and Wario - Team 2D Garlic_

_Bowser and Ganondorf - Team Villian_

_Yoshi, Olimar, and R.O.B - Team Weirdos_

_Pit and Jigglypuff - Team Clouds_

_Ness, Lucas, and Ice Climbers - Team PK Ice_

_Fox and Wolf - Team Star_

* * *

**Team Swordsmen**

"Fuck...I don't wanna go up against a master thief." Ike whined as they entered the forest. "I don't wanna..."

"Shut up, big baby. There's one thief and three swordsmen. Huge advantage there." Link scoffed.

"But what if...it has Meta Knight's sword?" Marth fell down laughing on the dirt ground. When he regained himself, he wiped the tears away and stood up.

"Stupid people would touch that sword! Did you see Snake when he tried to take it from the guy? He got electrocuted! Meta Knight said only he and Kirby can wield it!" Marth explained, trying hard to contain his laughter. Ike stared, wide-eyed at the dark forest ahead of him.

"Shit, now I don't even wanna touch Meta."

"Ike, you know you won't get electrocuted, c'mon, we got, two weeks left. When the Blood Moon is up, this forest literally comes alive." Link mumbled and walked ahead of the two other swordsmen.

* * *

**Team Princess Hunters **

_14 days, 9 hours and 41 minutes until Blood Moon_

"Eek! I got dirt all over my nails!" Peach cried as she put her hand in front of her face.

"Oh, c'mon, Peach, that's the 10th time you said something about your nails!" Samus groaned.

"Well, beauty is an important part of a princess, it's what gets men to go for you!" Peach scoffed. "You aren't royalty, so you don't know what it's like."

"I hope I will never know..."

"This is very pathetic of you two! We can't be fighting ourselves, we need to find Meta Knight!" Zelda exclaimed. "If we don't find him, then...who knows what will happen to him..."

"Zelda's right, Peach! If we don't find Meta Knight, we'll be out here for days, and if we're out here for days, you'll never be able to admire you're _beautiful _nails ever again 'cause they won't be that pretty looking!" Samus exclaimed.

"What? NO! We need to find Meta Knight, now!" Peach gasped and started looking behind trees. Samus and Zelda giggled as they followed the Mushroom Princess.

* * *

**Unknown Location**

_14 days, 9 hours and 36 minutes until Blood Moon_

"My, you are a cute little one." A pale finger traced Meta Knight's scars, his mask lay discarded to the side.

"What are you doing with all this?" Meta Knight hissed as he looked at the missing jewels and weapons, Galaxia laying among them.

"No, no. It is not right to go asking about private things."

"Once the others get here, you're going to be as dead as hell."

"Hmmm, I would not count on that, little blueberry." A soft giggle came from the dark shadow that sat in front of him. It leaned in, hissing softly in his ear. "I would not trust anyone... Not friends, not family...not even yourself." Another giggle erupted from the thief. "Oh, pardon me, am I frightening you? Terribly sorry, very rude of me."

"No, it's okay, very entertaining really." Meta Knight's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Not scared? Brave one, yes you are."

"I'll be scared when I'm dying, _bitch!_" The giggles came again.

"Calm down, little blueberry. It will be over in no time..." The voice became quieter, sadder. "You must be careful of this forest. It has no friends. The heart is empty, and dark. Evil is what it is. There is some feeling inside, that causes you to...become attracted these trees..."

"So, I don't have the same feeling..." Meta Knight muttered as he gazed out at the dark forest.

"No, you do not, little blueberry..."

* * *

Okay, so, now, the Smashers are on a race against time! Review please, not about the dumb ass note, I'll delete that... You get a free rainbow breathing sparkle dragon!

Oh, and, yayz! I'm getting these fucking chapters to be longer! And excuse the crappy team names, I had to think of something!


	4. Chapter IV: The Deeper You Go

Why hello there, people. I haven't been able to get on because my fudging computer randomly turned off on me for a week and it's hard to do stuff when it keeps pissing you off. Anyways, I'm back and on my laptop, it's very old but it works. Now, back to zeh story! I am not-almost-completely finished but I might be able to post chapters 5 and 6 tonight once I edit a few things and possible 7 late tonight/early morning. So, enjoy this chappie 'cause I worked hard and finally made it sorta long!

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but the thief, Blood Moon, the food, and the monsters. (seriously)

* * *

**Team Shadow**

_14 days, 1 hour, and 3 minutes until Blood Moon_

"Strange." Lucario murmured as Snake searched the ground for tracks.

"What?" Snake asked.

"The trees, they have an aura..."

"Duh, they're alive, aren't they?"

"A dark, evil aura. I'm beginning to wonder; does the thief have a connection with this forest?"

"Hah! What would this dumb 'ole forest do for the thief?" One of the trees creaked as a strong gust of wind danced with the leaves. The tree nearest to Snake, a tall, strong evergreen, groaned and fell forward. The soldier yelped and dived out of the way as the tree crashed to the forest floor.

`"Dumb ass tree! Watch where ya fallin'!" Snake screamed as he started punching the fallen wood.

"Snake! Snake!" Lucario hissed. "Quiet! Do you want to get caught?"

"No, why?"

"We're being watched...We have to go deeper." Lucario ran off into the darkness with Snake close behind. That 'being watched' feeling...it tickles your senses. Begs you to look. Tells you there's a stalker. Right? Hah, it just means the future of your forest life will be a living hell.

* * *

**Team Villain**

_14 days and 53 minutes until Blood Moon._

"This forest is too damn big. We'll never find that batball." Ganondorf grumbled as Bowser trailed behind, carrying dead rabbits and a deer.

"Could we at least set up camp for the night?" Bowser growled. "It's almost pitch black."

"Fine, fine, if it'll get you to stop bitchin'." Bowser sighed and started collecting wood for the fire.

"First night out looking for a damn metal blueberry and all that dinosaur turtle cares about it food." Ganondorf thought for a moment. "It would be worse with Kirby; wonder how Triple D is holdin' up with the gumball."

Bowser, satisfied with the amount of wood, turned and headed back to camp. A huge shadow loomed over him as he passed a tree.

"What the...?" Bowser grunted.

"It worked! In your face, Link!" One of the swordsmen jumped from a bush and snatched the shadow. "I caught a bear! My snare is awesome!" He ran off, dragging the dead bear with him.

"Hmph. Ike." Bowser grumbled and continued walking.

* * *

**Unknown Location**

_14 days and 38 minutes until Blood Moon_

"Well, I see that night has come. I am rather hungry, but I cannot leave you here alone, Little Blueberry. The thief muttered. "I am sorry, but this is for your safety as well as mine."

"Your safety? What ki-" Meta Knight was cut off by a blow to the head, knocking him unconscious.

"Sorry, Blueberry. But you will be injured and I cannot let that happen. The creatures out here are hungry." The thief hung the puffball upside down from a tree branch, thirty feet from the ground. "Now, what should I eat?" Taking one last look at the mini swordsman, the shadow ran off from the safety of his tree home and out for dinner. It didn't take long, he heard female voices up ahead. Slowly, he hid in the trees and peeked from the leaves; Thief (Okay, that's his name from now on) watched the women attempt to grab some Lavender Apples from a dark blue tree.

"C'mon, get on your tippy toes, Zelda!" The one in pink exclaimed as an elfin woman stood on an armored blonde. Thief smirked and jumped onto a branch of the tree and snatched the apple the elf was going to take.

"Hey! That was ours!" The pink one shouted in anger. "Give it back!"

"Why should I give you something that now belongs to me?" Thief asked. He took a bite of the juicy apple and gave a purr of satisfactory. "Lavender Apples are the best. Do not mind if I do." He snatched a few more Lavender Apples, the ones closest to the elf and gigled.

"Thief!" Pink screamed. Thief almost fell down laughing insanely.

"Thanks. See you, ladies. I have other things to take care of. Oh, and be careful of the Bloody Roses around here, okay?" And with that, Thief ran off, leaving the women angered and confused.

"Where to? Where to?" Thief hummed as he finished off his Lavender Apple. A familiar disgusting scent filled his nose. "Yuck, meat! Bear to add to that...Oh, well. I might as well get some for Blueberry." He followed the scent and came upon a fire with three swordsmen around it, all eating meat.

"I get it, Ike. You can set traps better than me." An elfin man muttered.

"Yeah, but I gotta hand it to ya, Link. This meat taste so...restaurant-y."

"Making up words now, are we?" The feminine like man laughed softly (no, I'm not saying Marth is gay). Thief spotted the remnants of the bear still cooking over the fire; looking around, he spotted a tree branch on the ground. Stealthily, he hung upside down and grabbed it quickly before pulling himself back upright. He got in clear range of the meat, making sure he didn't hit any of the swordsmen, and threw the branch. It pierced the meat, and flew to another tree; the branch wedged itself into the thick trunk.

"Hey!" The one called Ike yelled, He ran to retrieve the meat but Thief beat him to it and snatched the branch, meat and all. "That's my meat! I worked hard to kill that bear!"

"Maybe you should not camp in such an open place next time." Thief hissed "Be glad I am feeding Little Blueberry!" Before saying anything else, he rushed away from the swordsmen. Soon, he was back at the familiar tree called home, Meta KNight was now fully awake and not that angered.

"About time, I'm going numb." He said flatly. "Those are some weird animals in here."

"Sorry, Blueberry, we're going to do this often." Thief cut him down and carried him inside the tree. It was as hollow as ever and hard to get into.

"Home, sweet home." Thief gave a smirk as he untied one of the Meta Knight's gloved paws.

"I am allowing you to feed yourself, Blueberry. I have brought a variety of food for both of us. Do not attempt any tricks." Thief started eating another Lavender Apple; knowing there was no point in trying to escape, Meta Knight fed on the bear meat and Blossom Berries.

"You're too...kind for a kidnapper." Meta Knight said, breaking the silence.

"Who said I was a kidnapper." Thief murmured. "You know why I need you."

"What do you need Galaxia for then?" Only silence greeted him as Thief looked at nothing, thinking.

"It is something that will haunt your mind until you die, Little Blueberry."

* * *

**Team Princess Hunters**

_14 days and 19 minutes until Blood Moon _

"Who the hell was that?" Samus asked as Zelda started grabbing the purple apples the weirdo called Lavender Apples.

"I don't know. He was...I couldn't see his face." Zelda answered when she climbed down from Samus' shoulder, gently putting the apples on the ground.

"He made us work longer to get our food!" Peach huffed as she snatched a dark purple apple and took a huge bite from it; cool, clear juice dribbling down her chin. "Mmm, fifs s goof." Samus and Zelda both grabbed one and also took a huge bite.

"Feefs lithk I'm inth heafen." Samus agreed while Zelda only nodded as she took one bite after another, barely able to hold her mouthful and catching a few gasps of air, sometimes choking. Once she finished the apple, she dropped the core and reached for another apple but stopped.

"I'm not sure we'll see another tree like this, we should save the rest." Zelda said.

"Agreed." Samus answered as she finished her share. Peach nodded, lost in the perfect flavor. "The guy said something about Bloody Roses and to watch out for them. What do you think he meant by that?"

"Just a bunch of roses covered in icky blood! The name explains itself!" Peach exclaimed smartly, proud of her answer.

"Or those." Zelda pointed to a patch of roses, which _were_ covered in blood, but swayed, as if dancing to music. They stopped and faced the women like they were analyzing them, finally, an unearthly shriek erupted from them as the blood seemed to drip faster, the thorns from their stems shot towards the women. "Duck!" The women threw themselves to the ground as the thorns flew over them. the embedded themselves into the trunk of a tree and grew into more Bloody Roses, these ones bigger with blue blood and red eyes staring into the women's souls.

"Oh, God! RUN LIKE HELL!" Samus screamed

* * *

Bloody Roses...Ain't they pretty? As for Thief, that'll be his name for now until I reveal his real name (hopefully the next chapter). Wouldn't it be creepy yet cool to have a kidnapper treat you all nice and kind? The reason for stealing the jewels, weapons, and Ivysaur will be coming soon, not the next chapter, **SOON!** Anyways, review please, I like reviews 'cause your reviews are awesome, no joke. I'm gonna try something new; I'll give you a question at the end of a chapter and if you answer it right or get really-super-one-millimeter close, I'll give you a prize! Okay, here's the first question, PM me the answer or review! _In the upcoming chapter, **Devingel of Helven**, either describe what a Devingel is or guess. The prize is a glomp from me and a lovely bunch of rainbow colored coconuts with Lavender Apple juice (prizes will get better as we advance)! See you all in Chapter 5!_


	5. Chapter V: Devingel of Helven

Hello, I owe you guys a chapter! I couldn't post chapters 5 or 6 because my computers are all fucked up. Just for you people who read **_The Memorial, the Ghosts, the Heroes... _**I have a draft of the second chapter if it becomes an actual story. And...I already announced this on my bio but for you people who aren't checking that out for info, I'm making a doujinshi of this story. I have the cover completed and I'm currently working on chapter one's cover. Look for those on DeviantArt very soon. I'll tell you the add date so you can check that...And...That's all I have to give. Check my bio for other info!

Disclaimer:

Xzephyr: I'm sick of this...

Ike: Ephy doesn't own us.

Thief: Oi, she owns me, douche-bag!

Ike: Oh, yeah...She doesn't own SSBB! There! Happy?

Thief: ...

* * *

**Team King**

_13 days 19 hours, and 53 minutes until Blood Moon_

"Kirby, let go of the bag!" Dedede grunted as the gumball attempted to look at the contents inside the makeshift bag.

"Food, poyo..." Kirby muttered as the fat penguin snatched the joy away.

"It's all we have! If you eat it all, the little mouse and I won't let you have any snacks!" Dedede snapped. He walked ahead of the Star Warrior and Mouse Pokemon.

"Pika..." Pikachu patted, well tried, Kirby's back, comforting his little puffball friend.

"I miss Meda Nigh, poyo..." Kirby and Pikachu sulked after the fat king as he hummed some stupid song.

"I'm gonna beat the shit out of that guy once I find Meta Knight." Dedede muttered. "Meta Knight belongs to me and me only." There was a squeal behind him and he heard Pikachu repeating, "PIKA!" Over and over.

"Shut the fuck up you little tards!"

"Poyo! POYOOOOO!" Kirby's high squeaky voice faded away, but the king still hadn't bothered to look.

"Them and their retarded games...Can't they see we're on a mission?" Pikachu ran in front of him and tried to stop him but ended up being run over.

"PIKA! PIKA PIKA! KIRBY!" Pikachu screamed, making Dedede halt in his loud tracks.

"What about the gumball?"

"Pika, pika! Kirby, pika, gone!" Dedede knew that whenever the mouse talked, something was wrong. Sighing, he turned and looked around. The Star Warrior was no where to be seen.

"Kirby? Kirrrrbyyyy..." Dedede whispered and looked behind the surrounding trees as Pikachu hopped around, following the king. "Kirby, you can come out now. I'll give you a watermelon! Kirrrrbyyyy... AGH!" Dedede disappeared.

"Pikachu! Helpmehelpmehelpmeeee!" Dedede's voice was all around, the Pokemon couldn't tell where the penguin was as his voice also faded.

"Pika..." He was all alone in the darkness. He suddenly wanted to be at the mansion, snuggled up with Charizard and the other fellow Pokemon...With Red and Kirby. "P-pika...PIKAAAA!" Pikachu sat down and cried. He cried until there was no more tears left, he cried until he hiccuped like no tomorrow, he cried until he couldn't breathe, he cried himself to sleep... He was all alone once more...

* * *

**Team Mischief**

_13 days, 17 hours, and 49 minutes until Blood Moon_

"Meta Kniiiiiight, where are yoooooou?" Toony called out into the forest. "C'mon, just show yourself so we can go home and Red can stop being so emo..."

"I'll stop being emo when I find Ivysaur!" Red yelled.

"Chillax, dude, we'll find him..." Toony continued to call out to nothing but silence as Red looked around, trying to find the blueberry but also collecting food.

"Ugh, we'll never find him." Toony whined as he and Red sat down for lunch which consisted of berries and leftover cold rabbit legs.

"You know what this reminds me of?" Red asked as he popped a few purple berries into his mouth.

"What?"

"Camping! 'Cept we don't have any equipment with us..."

"It's every man for himself out here. Seriously. This forest is more creepy than a haunted house AND seeing Snake naked." Toony shuddered at the memory.

"Hey, you're the one who drank to much water and soda."

"Well, how was I supposed to know that that room was Snake's room!"

"The plaque on the door, dumbass."

"Shut up." The two ate in silence, listening to the sounds of nature; if that included listening to Toony relieving himself...

"Well, let's continue, I wanna find Metty and go home ASAP!"

"Yeah, we need REAL FOOD! But seriously, don't announce everything you see next time, 'kay?"

"Why?"

"You'll starve." Toony shrugged and stomped down a random trail, once again, shouting Meta Knight's name over and over as Red did and epic face-palm and followed, continuing to search and gathered food for dinner.

"We'll be out here for days." Toony mumbled.

* * *

**Unknown Location**

_13 days, 12 hours and 32 minutes until Blood Moon_

Meta Knight was the first to wake. He noticed that Thief was still asleep.

"Damn, we slept in today..." The puffball muttered as he watched Thief peacefully sleep, unlike him; Meta Knight had a restless night, screams and roars were all he heard.

_Someone was having a terrible camping trip here last night. _He thought as he remembered the terrible cries. They came from all over, some he could identify as he fellow Smashers.

_I can't believe they're looking for me... _The Star Warrior ran through the list of screams he had recognized; Peach, Zelda, Samus, Bowser, Ike, Kirby, and Triple D.

_It must have been those animals, no, monsters, he told me about. _The white eyes drifted back to the slumbering Thief, who looked like he had died. Thief had tied up Meta Knight once again, and his knots were clever, Meta Knight had given up on escape. He hadn't seen the most deadly things Thief could do and he didn't want to even imagine it.

Thief eventually woke up with a silent yawn as he stretched his aching limbs.

"Morning." Meta Knight said.

"Morning, Blueberry." Thief mumbled as he crawled over to the pile of berries he kept last night and put a few in Meta Knight's mouth before feeding some to his own stomach.

"Do you have any _plans _on what to steal today?" Meta Knight asked as he watched Thief grab a Pokeball and let Ivysaur out, holding him carefully before feeding him.

"No." Thief answered flatly as he plucked a few seeds as Ivysaur ate.

"Then maybe you could do something for me."

"What is it?"

"A little story time." Meta Knight watched as Thief gently stroked one of Ivysaur's petals.

"About...?" Thief had a feeling he knew where this was leading.

"What the hell are you?" Thief cast his hidden eyes to the ground as Ivysaur went back into the Pokeball.

"Something not of this world..."

"Tell me."

"It will be a long story."

"I have the time. I'm your guest."

Thief sighed and sat against the wall as his eyes rested on Meta Knight.

"It began with Angels and Demons..."

* * *

**_Flashback_**

**_Heaven_**

A beautiful angel sat on a cloud, gazing down at the world below her.

"Once, I would love to walk among humans as one of their own...To feel what it's like..." She sighed as she watched the little humans play on metal structures.

"Don't count on it, Melanie, I hear it's another Hell down there with all the violence and hatred." Another angel sat by here and gazed down at the Earth.

"But then how do those men succeed to come up here, Topaz?" Melanie thoughtfully looked at a funeral that was happening in New York. "Ay, here comes one now."

"...I better greet them then and bring them to Father." Topaz disappeared as the new soul stopped at the entrance of Heaven.

"Hmph...I just want to experience it for one day... But then, Father might say I'll never come back..." Melanie's eyes were glued onto one man who walked among many others. He was handsome and stood out from the others, but something was different from him.

"ACK! How could I think a demon was handsome?" Melanie asked herself. "But, he is a kind one...Not like that other one I saw yesterday." Melanie looked around then flew down towards Earth and stopped just above the demon and silently followed him around.

_Oh, jeez, I am so dead. Father is going to send me to Hell... _Melanie thought bitterly as she watched the demon turn down an alley way. When she rounded the corner, she found him staring at her.

"Ah, so you're the one who is tingling my 'Angel' senses." The demon smiled sweetly. "You're a pretty one, why don't we go somewhere more private?" His body turned blood red, his eyes were a bright orange and he wore the tattered clothing of the demons as two storm black wings sprouted from his back. He flew off into the depths of space, away from Earth. Melanie followed. Stars of all colors surrounded them as they were face to face.

"Melanie, isn't it?" The demon asked. "I'm Darknay, the grandson of Satan."

"How are you sure? You are much to handsome." Melanie answered as she glided towards the demon.

"I have always wished to join you Angels in Heaven. Hell is not the best place to live...I regret being a demon." Darknay muttered softly as they got closer. "I wish to live my own free life... as an Immortal with no one telling me how to do a certain simple task..."

"If you come to Heaven..." Melanie breathed as her face was mere inches from the demon. "You can join me..."

"I'd like that..." The two opposites soon locked, exploring each other's mouths, fighting for dominance.

**"Melanie, you dare love this demon?" **A mighty voice bellowed.

"Father!" Melanie gasped and pulled away.

**"Are you not satisfied in Heaven? Do you wish to live in Hell?"**

"N-no, Father! Forgive me!"

**"I cannot. You love a demon from Hell and I cannot allow that. For this, I banish you from Heaven and position you as a Fallen Angel!" **Melanie cried as she felt the presence of her Father leave.

"Hey, calm down, I know what we can do." Darknay whispered.

"W-what?"

"Build our own world."

"Are you crazy? We don't have the power!"

"Alone, we don't." Melanie smiled as she realized what her lover meant.

"Then we could live together with no one telling us what to do. We have our own little world." Darknay whispered.

"I'd like that..."

* * *

"They created a new planet?" Meta Knight asked. Thief nodded.

"It took them 15 years to build it." Thief answered. "Please let me continue."

* * *

**_Flashback_**

**_New Planet_**

"What shall we call this place?" Darknay asked as Melanie cradled a small newborn in her arms. During the years of making the planet, the Fallen Angel was pregnant. Melanie thought she couldn't take care a newborn, especially with the new planet. But she gave birth to a healthy boy, one they called Eternuko (Ee-turn-u-koh), he was a quiet little one; never crying, always giving an innocent look...

"I think we should call it...Helven. The place where Heaven and Hell can meet in peace." Melanie answered with a smile as she cooed with her son. "But what kind of species is our son? He is not human, nor demon, or angel..."

"But perhaps a mix of both...From this day forth, the species a Demon and an Angel breed is to be called a Devingel!" Darknay announced.

"It's perfect." Melanie watched as Eternuko fell asleep once again. "Shall we start our new life together?" Darknay smiled and held a hand out to his wife. She took it, and they flew towards their new home, their new peace.

Over the years, Eternuko grew into an amazing Devingel, but never saw another soul around. He felt lonely, and left out of something big and important. When more Angels and Demons arrived to Helven, he began to realize he wasn't fit for a social life; he never made friends, and he was always left out of everything. No one saw the amazing skills he held from the creators of the planet. Maybe because he was a rare species and seemed odd to the other Angels and Demons...

"Mother," He said one day, "are there any of my kind around?"

"I thought this place would be a place for Devingel children, but it seems there are only seven to be found." Melanie answered sadly. Eternuko looked at the fields his parents owned.

"I feel there is something more to me, I cannot figure it out though...''

"You will when the time is right, son." Darknay answered firmly. It broke his heart to see his son so downhearted.

"That's what you always say." Eternuko grumbled.

**_Flashback Ends_**

* * *

"I learned what that something was when they died three hundred years later..." Thief murmured sadly. "I was to become a rogue of the galaxy. I became enemies to many planets, but this one...I can't seem to hate..."

"What is the good you feel in this planet?" Meta Knight asked Thief/Eternuko.

"It's happiness it brings to the creatures here, I can't destroy it...I can't bring it to war."

"Then why are you doing this?" Eternuko was silent for a moment.

"The evil in this forest... You think the trees have minds of their own..."

"That's what everyone thinks."

"No...They do not, they were once ordinary trees. But then...the alliance... the Demons and Angels of Helven are here to destroy all life on this planet...They are the true killers, following me. I have been running, but it is no use, I am making my last stand here. I do not want this planet to be destroyed. The items I have taken have something special in them, a type of magic, I need that magic to destroy the Demons and Angels." Eternuko looked at Meta Knight, untying him, then taking off his hood. "Meta Knight, will you aid me in saving this planet and destroying Helven?"

* * *

Ooooh, I have revealed the real plan and most of Thief's, I mean, Eternuko's past! WHEEE! And, congrats to **Clara the Wolf, **she has gotten the question EXACTLY right, Devingels are Demons/Angels. So, here you go, Clara, and a free Sparkle Dragon from me for also guessing about Helven! Next question!

_Meta Knight and Eternuko are working together to destroy the Demons and Angels of Helven, what do you think made the Demons and Angels so pissed at Eternuko? The prize is getting to own your own unnamed Demon and Angel (can't be Darknay or Melanie,** remember that Eternuko is a Devingel, you cannot have him) **__Pm or review the answer!_

Please, review! I am enjoying reading them, they make me feel good! I will attempt to get Chapter 6: **_Shadows of the Night _**posted sometime this week! Oh, and after the 6th of July, I will be going to Arizona for the whole month and won't be back 'til August, so, don't expect updates in July! See ya!


	6. Chapter VI: Shadows of the Night

I iz back once again with a new chapter! I will be starting **_The Memorial, the Ghosts, the Heroes _**as a normal story now. I need to edit chapter two and I will post that! Back to the story! I have changed the description entirely since the plot has been twisted; which I am glad for! We will be getting the Smashers together soon...after a few things happen.

Disclaimer

Xzephyr: Oi, Meta Knight, do it for me.

Meta Knight: *sighs* Miss Ephy doesn't own SSBB only Eternuko, the Angels and Demons, and Helven...

Xzephyr: Thxs, Little Blueberry! *glomps*

Meta Knight: Oh, now you got HER calling me that!

Eternuko: ...Yay...?

* * *

**Team Italian Speed**

_13 days, 9 hours, and 43 minutes until Blood Moon_

"!" Sonic called out. "Come out, come out, where ever you are!"

"Sonic, calm-a down." Mario said as Luigi literally held onto him. "And get-a off me, Luigi!"

"We'll be a-eaten alive, Mahrio!" Luigi cried out and almost choked Mario.

"No, we won't if we hurry up!" Sonic stopped in front of the Italian brothers and started jogging in place. "C'mon, guys, we're suppose to find Meta Knight! We're not doing much progress, and that means we'll be out here for a long time!"

"For the sake-a of Meta Knight-a, we're the Mahrio Brothers!" Mario exclaimed and finally got his brother off his back.

"O-okay, no more-a hiding for Luigi!" Luigi exclaimed and took a courageous step towards the deadly forest. "I'ma going to help find-a Meta Knight!" Sonic and Mario looked at each other and chuckled as they followed the green hatted hero deeper into the darkness.

"No-a worries, Meta Knight! Your-a heroes are-a coming!" Luigi did a battle cry and charged head first into the traps of death that awaited him.

"He's gonna be someone's dinner if he isn't careful." Sonic grumbled and sped after him with Mario close, well, trying to get close, behind. There was a terrifying scream that made the two stop in their tracks.

"That's-a Luigi!" Mario yelled and continued running even though he had no clue where he was going.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Look!" Sonic picked up a green hat. "It's Luigi's." Mario soon got a killer look on his face.

"First Meta Knight now-a my brother! WE HAVE TO-A FIND THEM, SONIC!" Mario screamed, his face getting redder. Sonic backed away and nodded silently, nothing was more scary than a pissed off Mario.

* * *

**Team Swordsmen**

_13 days, 9 hours, and 29 minutes until Blood Moon_

"I'm so hungry..." Ike whined as he followed Marth and Link down a random path they chose while looking around the trees and bushes.

"We ate about ten minutes ago." Link answered calmly while using his hookshot to get up in a tree. "Meta Kniiiiiiiiight!" Only birds answered his call. The green swordsman sadly got down from the tree.

"...I'm so bored..." Ike continued on while dragging his sword.

"Help us look for Meta Knight or gather some more food." Marth said as he plucked a clump of berries from a bush and added it to their food sack.

"Can I just go home?"

"No, everyone promised to stay out here until we find Meta Knight and the missing items!"

"But that's going to be forev-whoa, WHOA, WHOA!" A rope tightened around Ike's leg and hoisted him upside down into the air. Link and Marth stood below him, amused.

"Did you set off your own trap or something?" Link asked.

"I didn't set anything! Maybe there are cannibals out here! SEE! I told you we shouldn't be here!" Ike screamed.

"That...Or you just screwed up MY trap." A familiar voice growled.

"Samus? You set this?" Marth asked as the female bounty hunter came out of some bushes with Peach and Zelda.

"Yes, I was hoping to catch an animal. Apparently, we did, but it wasn't the one we wanted..."

"Hey! Can you just get me down from here?" Ike asked.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." Samus cut the rope and let Ike fall to the grassy ground.

"What? No heroic catch?"

"It's supposed to be the other way around..."

"So, now that we're together, you want to team up? It'll make it easier to defend each other from the Bloody Roses and makes it easier for us to search for Meta Knight!" Zelda explained.

"Bloody what?" Link asked.

"You'll see tonight...They've been following us..." Peach hissed.

"Not only are they killers, they're fucking stalkers!" Samus barked. "Now c'mon!"

* * *

**Current Teams:**

_Link, Ike, Marth, Peach, Samus, and Zelda - Team Decapitated Flowers_

_Pikachu - Team Lone Pokemon_

_Red and Toony - Team Mischief_

_Snake and Lucario - Team Shadow_

_Sonic and Mario - Team Fury_

_Falco and Captain Falcon - Team Birds_

_Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong - Team Kong_

_Mr. G&W and Wario - Team 2D Garlic_

_Fox and Wolf - Team Star_

_Bowser and Ganondorf - Team Villain_

_Pit and Jigglypuff - Team Cloud_

_Ness, Lucas, and Ice Climbers - Team P.K. Ice_

_Yoshi, Olimar, and R.O.B - Team Mismatch_

**_The Missing: Kirby, Luigi, Triple D, and Meta Knight _**_(I included MK because he is kidnapped)_

* * *

**Unknown Location**

_13 days, 7 hours, and 42 minutes until Blood Moon_

"Why are the Angels and Demons here to kill you and kill this planet?" Meta Knight asked as he helped Eternuko gather the items he had stolen.

"They say I have 'infected' the planet with my murderous deeds. And also...They think I am responsible for my parents' death..." Eternuko said softly.

"They were _murdered_? Why would you be responsible?"

"I do not know how. I have had a great life with them... But then, one night while I was asleep, someone killed them." Eternuko made a slashing gesture across his throat. "Just like that with my jade knife. It is the only proof the Council has that I murdered my parents..."

"Aren't your parents part of the Council though?"

"They were the High Council, this murder mystery has gone on for hundreds of years and they still suspect me."

"How are you not aged?"

"Devingels, Angels, and Demons reach a certain human year and then stop physical aging. I would be dead for I am more than a thousand years. But my species has kept me alive; I am physically 18."

"Amazing... Where are we to go now?" The two were standing outside, looking at the vast forest.

"We must make it to Sundrop Lake, there is a cave where we can hide from the Angels and Demons but look for your fellow Smashers. We have to get them back together, they can assist in this battle."

"There's a lake here?"

"Deep in this forest, it is very beautiful, but also very deadly. I have seen many men die from looking in the eyes of the creatures that live in Sundrop. We will be safer in the trees." Meta Knight spread his bat-like wings and flew to a high branch of the tree they left. Eternuko followed closely, instantly hiding the angel/demon wings once landing next to Meta Knight. "Do not use your wings unless necessary, they have Demons who can detect our flight very easily." Meta Knight nodded silently and the two hid and danced among the trees as they headed towards their next temporary home.

* * *

**Unknown Location**

_13 days, 5 hours, and 24 minutes until Blood Moon_

"Lord Kyle of the Nameless, we have detected Eternuko of the Devingels northeast of our position." A Demon said as he knelt before a dark Angel.

"Thank you, Sir Durenku. Assemble a patrol of our three best Holy Angels and Fire Demons, I want you to lead. You are dismissed." Lord Kyle waved away the Demon and faced his three captives.

"So, you have some information I'd like to know... You three seem to know each other well; who else is out there? What is your plan? Are you working with one called Eternuko?"

"Why should we tell you anything?" The fat penguin snapped as the gumball and smaller man hid behind it.

"We just want some information, it may be useful, and you can live another day..."

"Who is Eternuko? Where's Meta Knight?"

"Meta Knight, hm? Well, we did sense another soul with Eternuko, maybe it's the one you're seeking." Lord Kyle turned sharply and left the area. Turning to the guards he said,

"They're of no use to me. Kill them."

"Yes, my lord!" The Angel and Demon bowed and turned towards the captives.

"No worries, Luigi, Kirby, we'll get out of this alive!" The penguin growled. The gumball closed his eyes as tears leaked from them.

"Poyo, goo-bye, Meda Nigh." He whispered and waited for his final moments.

* * *

**Unknown Location**

_13 days, 1 hour, 9 minutes until Blood Moon_

Sir Durenku halted his patrol, the moon was up and the forest was quiet.

"There are humans up ahead, Sir Hanulet, Lady Ikyelt, listen in on them, gather as much information as you can, then report back to me!" Durenku hissed. An Angel and a Demon hissed,

"Yes, my Demon." And ran off into the trees.

Six humans sat around a fire, talking about something...or was it someone?

"Do you think Meta Knight is even ALIVE?" An elf man asked quietly.

"He's a tough little puffball; if he can handle those battles in the desert and Subspace, then he can handle a jewel thief." An armored blonde answered.

"But this forest...Those Bloody Roses...If Meta Knight escaped, what if h-"

"Tch, stop with the 'what ifs', Link." One of the blue-haired men held up a hand to stop the elf.

"You're right...I'm just worried that none of us will make it out, you know, with all those creatures running about and Blood Moon coming up..." Silence filled the small camp as Hanulet and Ikyelt melted away from the clearing and rushed back to their patrol.

"It appears that Eternuko of Helven has kidnapped a legendary warrior and has stolen jewels of some sort of value, sir." Ikyelt reported to the group.

"Kidnapping and stealing? Hmm...What is that Devingel planning?" Durenku muttered.

"My Demon, do you think he's thinking about surrendering and joining our ranks?" Another Angel asked.

"We must tell this to Sir Kyle at once!"

"What of the humans?"

"They could be of use...Take one female...and one male...leave the others in despair."

"Yes, My Demon!"

* * *

**The Camp of the Angels and Demons**

_13 days and 53 minutes until Blood Moon_

Lord Kyle of the Nameless, a Dark Angel, the leader of the UAAD (United Angels and Demons) gazed at the stars above him.

"Why have you done this, Eternuko of Helven? You betrayed your own home...The Council wants you dead because you murdered your parents? Why did you kill them? They were amazing people, Eternuko." Lord Kyle sighed, knowing to not expect an answer.

"Lord Kyle of the Nameless!" Two Demons appeared, dragging two humans behind them.

"Sir Tentulee, Sir Okoline, what do you have here?" Lord Kyle faced his two soldiers.

"We have captured two humans, a male and a female, they may have valuable information about Eternuko of Helven! We have also gathered information that Eternuko has kidnapped a legendary warrior called Meta Knight and stolen jewels and weapons from incredible fighters." Sir Tentulee announced and threw the two humans at Lord Kyle's feet. The male was dressed in a green tunic, and had a sheathed sword and shield. The female was armored, with a cannon for her right (i think it was left...) arm.

"Thank you, Demons. Bring them to the Prison Pavilion with their brethren." Lord Kyle walked away with a smirk upon his face.

"We'll get you, Eternuko of Helven... You will soon join your parents." Lord Kyle looked at the dark sky once more.

"The galaxy has had a turn of events...None of this would've happened if you hadn't murdered them. You were heir to the High Council...a great leader...But now..." The Dark Angel stopped in his tracks.

"Sir Okoline!" Said Demon soon appeared in front of Lord Kyle.

"What is your order, Lord Kyle of the Nameless?" He knelt before his leader.

"Go to Helven and gather troops, then send them out to hunt for the six other Devingels! They could be in league with Eternuko of Helven. Kill them on sight! They have scattered, do not come back to me until the other six are killed!"

"Yes, my lord." Sir Okoline flew into the air and joined the stars to a journey back to his homeworld.

"Foolish of me to forget about the other Devingels!" Lord Kyle growled. "I'll have their heads as my trophies and their wings to feast upon while making a necklace out of their eyes! Their bodies will be food for the children of Helven!" Lord Kyle began to mumble about what to use the Devingels corpses for, very unaware of the pair of amber eyes that watched him carefully. Slowly, they disappeared and back to the forest.

"You must be careful on what you say next time, _Lord Kyle of the Nameless._" Meta Knight hissed as he neared Eternuko. "These forest cannot be trusted by anyone. You can't trust friends, your family, you can't trust even yourself." Meta Knight smirked, he remembered when Eternuko hissed those very words into his own mind.

"We must gather them soon, two more have been taken by them. And three may be dead already." Eternuko murmured. "We start tomorrow. Bring them to the Mansion, I will tell them what has happened to their fellow warriors. I need to gain their trust in order to defeat the UAAD..."

"I promise I won't let you down, I will defend them to the end of my life, Eternuko!" Meta Knight laid a gloved paw on the Devingal's gloved hand while looking at his shadowed face. "I'm planning to keep that promise."

"I am in your debt then, Meta Knight." Eternuko murmured and gave a small hidden smile. "Now rest, I will take the first watch." Meta Knight nodded and lay down, almost instantly; he fell asleep to the beautiful humming that was Eternuko.

**_I dance with them._**

**_Forever and Forever._**

**_Come, join us, Brother._**

**_Dance for all of eternity._**

**_You will feel peace._**

**_Dance with us, Brother._**

**_Dance..._**

**_I won't leave you_**

**_I won't drop you_**

**_I promise, I promise..._**

**_Because that's what Brothers do_**

**_They dance for all of eternity_**

Eternuko looked at the sleeping Meta Knight.

"I promise I will stay with you until the very end of our lives." He whispered. "I'd call you a friend...But you're more of a Brother..." He leaned close to Meta Knight and said softly,

"Thank You for believing in me..." He sat up and looked around before continuing humming **_The Song of the Devingels_**. For once, he felt at home, with someone to care about... He feared it wouldn't last forever.

"Just enjoy this moment, Eternuko." He said to himself. "You have not felt this for more than one hundred years. Relax, enjoy, and protect. That is what you are meant to do. That is the job of the Devingels..."

* * *

YES! I got Chapter 6 in like I promised! I won't announce the winner yet, but if you read this chapter carefully, then you know the answer. If you do **PM, I repeat, PM me the answer to me so other people don't look at the reviews for answers!** Two chapters in one day! w00t! YESSSSSSS! Maybe I can even get Chapter 7: **_The Hunters of the Galaxy_** in as well...Hm... IDK, see you!


	7. Chapter VII: The Hunters of the Galaxy

Yay! I'm back! w00t! *starts dancing like a maniac* Sorry, if you haven't read by Bio, I recommend reading it right now because I'm not going to explain anything. I've been able to check out stories and stuff but never had enough time to _actually write something_. So, yeah. Thanks for being patient with me! Let's get this back on the road!

Disclaimer:

Xzephyr: I, once again, don't own anything but the Angels, Devils, Devingels, Eternuko and Helven...

* * *

**Team Decapitated Flowers**

_12 days, 23 hours, and 50 minutes until Blood Moon_

"Did _any _of you see what just took Samus and Link last night?" Zelda asked as the team continued deeper into the forest now looking for Meta Knight, Link, _and _Samus.

"It looked like…it was two people." Marth answered slowly, collecting more berries. Before anything else happened, something flew over them and landed in a tree.

"What was that?" Ike whispered.

"It was just a bird." Peach said and skipped along the path.

"That was _way _too big to be a bird."

"I think they back!" Zelda hissed.

"May I ask, who is back?" A deep voice asked softly in her ear. Zelda screamed and whacked the thing away. It slammed into a nearby tree trunk before falling flat on its face.

"That really hurt." Meta Knight mumbled as he pushed himself to his feet.

"META KNIGHT!" Peach squealed and picked up the blue puffball, giving him a tight hug. "You're alive!" The others rushed over and joined in on the group hug.

"Can't…breathe…don't kill…me…" Meta Knight gasped. Peach dropped him and everyone gaped at the swordsman.

"How'd you escape from him?" Ike asked.

"Who?"

"The kidnapper!"

"The…I was never…kidnapped…" Meta Knight's eyes lit up. "You…Ah! Well, he isn't a kidnapper, he's a friend."

"I am so freaking lost…" Marth mumbled.

"Go back to the Mansion, tell Master Hand to call off the search! I'm going to look for the others!"

"WHY?" Zelda asked when Meta Knight flew into the air.

"You'll see soon!" Meta Knight disappeared. The team stood there for a moment, trying to believe if they saw the real Meta Knight.

"We have to tell Master Hand the news!" Ike pushed everyone in the opposite direction. "Clearly, Meta Knight has a few things tell us!"

"R-right!" The others began running towards home.

"Shit, is that the real fucking Meta?" Ike muttered as he looked over his shoulder, expecting the puffball to show up and moment.

"This is getting even weirder…" Marth said. "I'm so confused, dammit!"

"Language, Marth…" Peach warned. The others just rolled their eyes and sprinted ahead of the Mushroom Princess.

"Hey! Wait for me! I can't run as fast!"

* * *

**Sundrop Cave**

_12 days, 23 hours, and 46 minutes until Blood Moon._

Meta Knight flew into the glowing cave; he dropped out of the air when he was inches from hitting the end of the brightly lit area. He heard a soft chuckle to his right.

"I thought you were going to land, I never expected you having to fall like that." Eternuko said, a smile on his hidden mouth.

"Shut up, I was going in too fast. Anyways," The puffball sat across the Devingel. "I got three teams to go back to the Mansion."

"Good job…" Eternuko looked at the dirt ground. "I wonder if they will trust me…"

"They'll trust you! And if they don't, I swear I'll ri-"

"Do not talk of such. If they do not trust me. Very well, this wonderful planet will be destroyed and I will flee once more."

"Where will you go if this place falls?" Eternuko shrugged and drew a dragon in the dirt.

"Probably Earth…I can blend in more easily with the humans."

"But…no one looks alike on that planet. No one in the galaxy look alike, not even twins."

"I will find a way. But this planet is not going to fall. I promised it that it will be safe from the UAAD. It may be the only way to avenge my parents…"

"Why avenge?"

"It is something that Devingels do…We are scattered around the universe, avenging deaths for people who have lost someone near and dear to them." A small laugh came from Eternuko, but it wasn't a humorous one. "We were called Avengers. Bounty Hunters. Assassins…So many things that make people fear us." He sighed sadly. "I wish everything was the way it used to be."

"That's what a lot of people wish." Meta Knight murmured, remembering his two friends from the GSA. The two sat in silence for a while, thinking hard about their pasts. Meta Knight smiled behind his metal masks when he thought of the days training with Garlude and Jecra.

_I miss you two so much… I wish you could see me now…_ Meta Knight thought as he turned his attention to Galaxia. Eternuko gave a small, surprised gasp. Meta Knight whipped around, pulling out Galaxia, but saw no one. Just Eternuko, his head down in sorrow.

"What's…wrong?" The puffball sheathed the holy sword.

"Th-they have…_killed_ Cyrstesuzen… A Devingel…She was m-my friend." Eternuko looked away, fighting back tears as Meta Knight's usually amber eyes turned into a blood red. He stood up sharply.

"THIS HAS GONE TOO FAR!" He roared, making Eternuko jump and rush to a corner of the cave in fear. Meta Knight, knowing what he did, quickly calmed and walked over to the shaking Devingel. "I-I'm sorry, Eternuko, I didn't mean to scare you like that." He held out a paw to the teenager (ugh, he's physically 18) but it was refused. Eternuko brought his knees to his chest and began to sob loudly. Meta Knight winced, the Devingel was scared enough.

"I'm going to find more Smashers…I'll…be right back." Meta Knight unfurled his dark dragon like wings and flew out of the cave.

_First his parents, now his friends, then I scared the hell out of him…_ Meta Knight sighed and shook his head as he soared through the forest. He landed in a tree and looked around, listening for any signs of his fellow Smashers. He snapped to attention and whispered to himself,

"Bowser and Ganondorf…"

* * *

**Team Villian**

_12 days, 23 hours, and 43 minutes until Blood Moon_

"Can we just call it off and go back home?" Bowser growled as he dragged himself along, behind Ganondorf who was silently agreeing. The desert king turned and faced the Koopa with a sneaky look on his face.

"How about only us go back?" He asked. Bowser's face lit up and he nodded like a kid getting candy.

"Do you have a plan?"

"Of course I do." Ganondorf snorted with amusement. "When Master Hand goes for supplies later today, we sneak in through the back and hang out in our rooms until the others find Meta Knight." Bowser smiled and agreed, the two turned and started heading back to the Mansion.

"Now what kind of plan is _that?_" An amused familiar voice asked from above.

"Who are you?" Ganondorf growled and looked around.

"Now, now, is that a way to treat someone you're searching for?"

"Meta Knight?"

"No…Galacta Knight…Yes, it's Meta Knight, you asshole! Now, go back to the Mansion and wait for the others!"

"Why?"

"Everything will be explained soon, if you don't go, good luck trying to beat the Angels and Demons." There was a soft whooshing sound and the two kings knew that the puffball had flown somewhere else. Bowser looked at Ganondorf with amusement.

"So much for that plan of yours."

"Shut up!'' Ganondorf snarled and led the way home. "At least we get to go home and have real food!"

_I fear this adventure isn't over yet, my friend._ Ganondorf thought as Bowser did some weird…skipping dance ahead of him.

* * *

**Okay, so finding all the teams will just take too much time off my hands…This part is when Meta Knight has found all the Smashers except for those who have been kidnapped. **

* * *

**Sundrop Cave**

_12 days, 12 hours, and 12 minutes until Blood Moon. _

Meta Knight flew back into the glowing cave, this time landing more gently onto the ground.

"Eternuko?" Meta Knight whispered. "I'm back." He looked around and found the Devingel asleep in the same corner he had left him in. He smiled and quietly walked over to him.

"Eternuko…" He shook him. The Devingel groaned and looked up at the puffball.

"…What…?" He mumbled before putting his head back down.

"We need to get to the Mansion, I got everyone."

"Seriously…?"

"Yes, it's sundown, we should go now. We have a small chance of being caught by UAAD patrols."

"I am tired…"

"You can sleep later, we need to get to the Mansion." Eternuko groaned again and stood up, rubbing his color changing eyes.

"This isn't like you." Meta Knight said when Eternuko sighed and leaned against the colorful glowing stone walls.

"I know…" Eternuko yawned for the fifth time. The puffball swordsman threw cold water onto the young Devingel. Surprised, Eternuko fell and shook his head to get the water out of his face.

"That woke you up." Eternuko got up and shook his head.

"I still do not understand you…"

* * *

**The Smash Mansion**

_No more Blood Moon until they enter the forest again..._

"Did _everyone _see Meta Knight?" Master Hand asked. The Smashers had come back saying that Meta Knight told them to go home.

"Yeah…He said he had to tell us something." Zelda answered. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"I still wonder if the thief is using him or if he escaped…" Lucario murmured.

"He told _us _that the thief is his friend." Marth answered.

"Really?" Everyone faced the Decapitated Flowers.

"Yeah, he was confused when we asked about the kidnapper and how he escaped." Peace said.

"So, he _is _in league with the thief! I knew it!" Snake shouted. As if on cue, Meta Knight flew into the living room, sweating and panting hard. He landed roughly on the ground falling to his knee-ish area.

"There you are!" Master Hand exclaimed and inspected the small swordsman. "You look well, how do you feel."

"Dead tired…I flew all the way here from Sundrop Lake…" Meta Knight gulped for air, lying flat on his back.

"What the hell were you doing over there?"

"Hiding."

"From the kidnapper?"

"No…from Angels and…Demons."

"Why didn't you go to them for help?" Meta Knight sat up and looked at Master Hand as if he was crazy.

"That'd be an insane move! Why would I go to them? It's called suicide!"

"Exactly how? They're holy creatures."

"Because…they're trying to kill a dear friend of mine and others of his kind."

"You must explain, I think we're not on the same page." Meta Knight sighed and stood up, looking around before beginning his story. He talked of a place called Helven, Angels, Demons, and creatures called Devingels. There was a war between a military called the UAAD and Devingels, one that only a single Devingel knows about. And the reason why the jewels and weapons were stolen and why he was kidnapped.

"He's used to crime and stole everything instead. Taking me, he knew that he couldn't touch Galaxia. You have to help us, one Devingel is dead already, they're remarkable creatures and are worthy to keep. Please…" Meta Knight finished softly. Master Hand hummed as he thought about the story.

"It's an interesting story, but how can we believe you?" He asked cautiously.

"Try to think of one moment when I lied to all of you." Everyone was lost in deep thought, not knowing that Meta Knight disappeared again.

* * *

"Hey, you okay?" Meta Knight asked as he stood next to Eternuko. The younger one was sitting against a wall, eyes closed.

"You know that when a Devingel dies, the others lose energy?" Eternuko murmured. Meta Knight lowered his amber gaze to the ground.

"We'll find a way to avenge your parents and friend." A small smile passed between the swordsman and Devingel, they planned to keep it as a promise.

"Meta Knight?" Master Hand burst through the door. He looked down at the two. "Is that the one you were talking about…?"

"Yes, sir." Meta Knight answered confidently. Master Hand lowered to the ground.

"Sir of the High Council, it's an honor to meet you."

"I am not the High Council…" Eternuko managed to growl. "Now get up, Sir of the Angels." Meta Knight stepped between the two, a bewildered look behind his mask.

"Explain!" He exclaimed.

"I worked with his parents. It's all coming to me now…I remember that day when you were sentenced to death. I searched for years for him. It's such a joy to see you again!" Master Hand was now full of glee.

"As I to you. But I am no longer High Council, I have been a rogue for thousands of years." Eternuko answered and stood up. "We must destroy Helven!"

"Destroy such a beautiful planet? But, sir, that is called being mad!"

"Listening to Lord Kyle of the Nameless is being mad. He declared himself High Council weeks after my parents' death. Now he has a military and they are looking for the Devingels, they have kill Cyrstesuzen!" Master Hand seemed to hang from an invisible string as Eternuko slumped to his knees in despair of bringing such news.

"She was such a joy to have around. But why are they doing this?"

"Do you not remember what the punishment is for killing such high ranked members?"

"Instant death…"

"Obviously it became a game of chase when I ran and I pulled my species into all this. We need to get to the others before Lord Kyle."

"It's a galactic travel then, they have scattered when you left."

"The Halberd…" Meta Knight murmured.

"What?" The other two asked in unison.

"We could take the Halberd. Maybe even the other aircrafts into space. We'd need as much help and power as we can."

"That is the reason we came here, Little Blueberry." Eternuko face palmed. "We need the Smashers help. If they are up to the war." A grin passed Meta Knight's face.

_About time we get some good adventures to do…_ He thought as Master Hand went back to the living room.

* * *

"I have finally come to understand Meta Knight's offer." Master Hand said suddenly, making everyone go silent. "I remember living on Helven…the High Council was murdered thousands of years ago and the Angels and Demons believe it was the High Council's son that killed them. They're on a hunt, trying to find him and the rest of his kind… One has already been killed." Meta Knight then flew back into the room, obviously listening.

"And, if we lose the Devingels, the UAAD will make this planet barren and lifeless like all the other planets they've been to." He added loudly.

"That's terrible!" Peach gasped.

"Why do such a thing?" Zelda asked.

"Because," A soft voice answered. "I have been on its soil." A man, possibly only a teenager, entered the room dressed entirely in black. He held a golden bow and had a quiver of arrows strapped to his back, his face was pale with black, short hair and color changing eyes which were cast to the ground. A gruesome X marked his face, showing he has been through capture and battle. "They say I have tainted it." He looked pleadingly at the Smashers.

"Please, I need your help, I fear that we won't have much time left, there are only six Devingels scattered. The Angels and Demons have gone mad and it frightens me to face them alone." A silence passed through the room. Zelda and Lucario suddenly stood.

"I will aid you in this battle." They said in unison. Fox, Falco, and Wolf nodded and agreement and stood with them.

"Count me in!" Snake, Ganondorf, Red, and Toony exclaimed. Soon, almost everyone was standing, agreeing to aid the Devingels.

"Peach, Pikachu, and Olimar, do you wish to aid us?" Master Hand asked.

"We'll…stay here and see if we can defend the Mansion." Peach answered.

"Very well, we're counting on you. Everyone who has a battleship here, please come with us, the rest of you, we need you to go outside." Master Hand ordered and turned sharply, leading the Devingel and Meta Knight away.

* * *

**Unknown Planet**

_Six Devingels remaining..._

"Cyrstesuzen was an amazing young lady and a great friend to the planet." Tanna Ente said sadly as he stood by a crystal coffin. Inside rested a young girl of about 13, she looked at peace with the beautiful Dragon Flowers surrounding her. "May we remember her good deeds that she did for all of us. Rest in peace, Lady Cyrstesuzen, we will miss you dearly." Tears fell as the crystal coffin closed and sank into the ground, Cyrstesuzen lived no more and disappeared from the planet for eternity. The young Devingel, a curious, hyper girl, lived a grateful life, now she lived as a beautiful star. May she be at peace until eternity ends. She will be missed, may the Devingels avenge her unnecessary death and make her truly happy.

* * *

_**Deep in the ocean, dead and cast away**_  
_**Where innocence is burned in flames**_  
_**A million mile from home, I'm walking ahead**_  
_**I'm frozen to the bones, I am...**_

_**A soldier on my own, I don't know the way**_  
_**I'm riding up the heights of shame**_  
_**I'm waiting for the call, the hand on the chest**_  
_**I'm ready for the fight, and fate**_

_**The sound of iron shocks is stuck in my head,**_  
_**The thunder of the drums dictates**_  
_**The rhythm of the falls, the number of dead's**_  
_**The rising of the horns, ahead**_

_**From the dawn of time to the end of days**_  
_**I will have to run, away**_  
_**I want to feel the pain and the bitter taste**_  
_**Of the blood on my lips, again**_

_**This deadly burst of snow is burning my hands,**_  
_**I'm frozen to the bones, I am**_  
_**A million mile from home, I'm walking away**_  
_**I can't remind your eyes, your face**_

* * *

I don't own Iron by Woodkid. Anyways, they're out of the forest, the time of Blood Moon will be used later but now we can actually have some stuff go on! w00t! I'm so glad I could update a real chapter for you guys! I am extremely happy that I'm going to go celebrate by drinking Monster! I will try to get Chapter 8 in! Please review, oh, and (like I did in **_Halo's Boredom_**) if you want your OC in here or something like that because you don't know what to do with it, just send me a PM describing it. State if you want it to be a rogue Angel or Devil or just a creature who joins the alliance, I'll see if I can squeeze them in there. You get to keep it, it won't belong to me and I'll mention that. It's if you have an OC and have no clue what to do with it. AND! Before I forget...

**Auraforce3000 **got the question right and earned a Demon from Helven!

Next questi, _why did Lord Kyle of the Nameless become the High Council after Eternuko's parents died? This one cannot be found in the chapters, you will have to guess, the prize is Cyrsteuzen! I will see you next chapter! Review please!_


	8. Chapter VIII: The Game Begins

I'm finally posting something for this! YAY! Anyways, I have four spots left if you want to make a rogue Angel, Demon, or other creature! **Auraforce3000** has already taken the first one, thank you very much! I can't believe I got this far! It's AMAZING! I'm just overjoyed to actually have people like this, I never thought I'd make it this far! I have to give you guys credit, your reviews helped me. But I'm having a terrible writer's block right now, thanks to you all who spammed me to write. Seriously.

Disclaimer:

Meta Knight: Ephy doesn't own us...

Eternuko: She owns me, the Angels, Demons, and Helven...

Ephy: Ah-hah! That's where you're wrong! Not mostly…**Auraforce3000** owns an Angel and a Demon.

* * *

**Basement of the Smash Mansion**

_Six Devingels remaining_

"What are we to do, Eternuko?" Meta Knight asked once everyone was assembled and silent.

"I'm going to track down the nearest Devingel and we're to go to them and protect them from the UAAD. Once we get them, I have a few things I must do with those items I have taken. We'll take down the defenses of Helven then destroy Helven herself." Eternuko answered.

"Easier said than done..." Ike muttered. Eternuko nodded grimly.

"Indeed, while we are with the Devingel we might have to defend the planet itself."

"God damn it..." Ike hissed, Eternuko looked at him.

"Do you wish to not be part of this mission, sir?" He asked.

"No, I'll help...It's just...A whole planet? Really? Isn't that a little too hard for us?" A hidden smile formed on the Devingel's mouth.

"It is quite possible, Sir Ike. That is, if you are willing to take orders from me."

"This is going to take forever..."

"Wars always feel like centuries, ironicly speaking about the one I have been in, but they actually do not last long, Sir Ike." The mercenary just stared at Eternuko as though he was speaking in a totally different language.

_I am certainly not going to like this at all._ He thought with a scowl. Eternuko gave a small chuckle.

"What's so funny, Holy Boy?" Ike spat, now hating the young man.

"Nothing at all, Sir Ike. Now, we must hurry, I need to get as many of these battleships into space ASAP!"

* * *

**Unknown Planet**

_Six Devingels remaining..._

He sighed and looked at the clear, bright night, the stars shining their fullest with his wonderful eyes. Many years have passed...since the death of the High Council, the disappearance of Eternuko of Helven, the Hunt, and the...Division. It had been exactly 234 years since the Division.

"No one would be hunting anyone if he hadn't killed them!" He hissed. "It was never Eternuko's fault...it was always _his..._" He gently touched the silver swallow that sat next to him. "I don't know what to do... I don't know where anyone is, not even Eternuko...or the other Divis..." Gazing at the stars again, he spotted the one that stood out, the Wishing Star. "Please...Eternuko, come soon, I wish for someone to aid me, I fear that they will come soon..."

* * *

**Unknown Ship**

_Six Devingels remaining..._

"What are this so called...Smashers?" Lord Kyle asked as he kneeled in front of the blonde and elf man.

"I'm n-not allowed to say anything else." The blonde snapped. Kyle chuckled and gently cupped his hand under her chin.

"You are a smart woman, very bright and beautiful..." He murmured.

"Your flattery is worth nothing more than dirt!" This caused Kyle to laugh loudly.

"You are such amusement, but what about your smaller friend here?" The Dark Angel turned to the elf man who was more battered and bruised than the woman. He remained silent and stared at the floor.

"What do you know about these Smashers, elf?" Kyle asked gently. No response, only a nervous shift as the elf tried to move away. "You fear me? Why is that, elf, all I want to know about is these Smashers your allies spoke of earlier." Kyle smirked when the elf got closer to the woman, seeking comfort. "Do not think we're done." And with that, he turned sharply and left the dark pavilion.

"Lord Kyle of the Nameless, we have received news that Eternuko of Helven has left the planet!" A Demon yelled as he flew towards the Dark Angel. Kyle stood there, calmly staring at the Demon.

_He's quite young... _He thought.

"No worries, we have the rest of our Angels and Demons hunt him down in the depths of the galaxy. He'll join his brethren as we hunt for them as well!" Kyle snapped, causing the Demon to jump and fall down.

"I-I believe it'll happen soon, sir!" He quickly agreed as he scrambled to his feet and gave a hasty bow then flew away to be briefed on his next mission.

"Yes, it will, and I will finally tell him who was the one to become the High Council." Kyle muttered as he walked in the opposite direction of the Demon.

* * *

**Aboard the Halberd**

_Six Devingels remaining._

"The nearest Devingel is on the planet Noctis..." Eternuko studied the map hard and sighed. "Damn, it is Juitlee. She is quite a stubborn Devingel. This planet is of eternal night, only once every six months does the sun come. Apparently the Sunrise is going to happen in three days, these people will be hiding and Juitlee might be complicated to find since Noctis is a planet of many species."

"Even humans?" Ike asked.

"There are only a few groups of humans around..." Eternuko murmured. "I only know of the Lone Skullz human clan... Meta Knight, how long until we reach Noctis?"

"About two hours, Eternuko." The puffball answered.

"Good time to get prepared, yes it is. I am only taking four of you with me; we would not attract any attention. Meta Knight will have to assist me."

"I'll go with you." Zelda said. "But you may have to get me different clothing, this dress will make me look like a weed in a perfect garden." Eternuko nodded.

"I will find something for you..."

"I'm willing to come as well," Snake spoke up.

"Hide your weapons. Sonic, I wish for you to join me."

"What, why?" The hedgehog asked, obviously not enjoying being the random pick.

"They do not accept humans unless they have three or more different creatures with them."

"But then we'd need to take another non-human like Pikachu!" A small laugh came from Eternuko.

"Have you forgotten, I am a Devingel, not a human."

"Oh, yeah...but won't they think that you're a human?"

"Trust me, they'll know what I am."

* * *

**Planet Noctis**

_Six Devingels remaining..._

"We're searching for this young girl, have you seen her around?" A deep voice asked from a dark hood, a gloved hand holding up a picture of a young smiling girl dressed in pink with a red demon wing and pink angel wing. The man and woman asked the question shook their heads.

"Sorry, sir, we haven't." The man answered.

"Thank you." The hooded man continued asking men and woman, young and old, the same question over and over. Once by himself in an alley, he crushed the picture with a hiss.

"You're good at hide-and-seek, Juitlee of the Light." He muttered before putting the picture away, leaving the empty alleyway and onto the busy streets.

"Hee, hee, thank you for the wonderful comment, demon." A sweet sugar voice giggled.

"Juitlee! Come on, we must get home!" A woman yelled.

"Coming, momma!" The girl answered and got up from her hiding spot behind a few garbage bins, dusting herself off and running towards the woman.

"So, what did you do today, Juitlee?" The woman grasped her hand gently and led her with the crowd.

"A lot of things, momma." Juitlee looked over her shoulder and saw the hooded man staring at her. "So many things that were fun today..."

* * *

AH! IT'S SHORT! BUT I CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING! I thought…and thought…and couldn't think of anything! This is the worst writer's block I have _ever_ had… This is better than nothing. I won't blame you for complaining, it's my brain for not giving me ideas. At times, I _literally _sat and thought for a few hours to write something. I had a freaking notepad in front of me, begging for words…DAMMIT! I need to think more. If I don't update in a while, I might not have something coming soon…SORRY! (I need to get an epic entrance for your OC, Aura… That might be something…)


	9. Chapter IX: Forests, Swamps, and Daemons

Meta Knight bit his lip under his mask. Sources led the group from the city into the Forbidden Forest of Noctis.

"What the hell would make a girl wanna hide in there?" Snake asked with bewilderment as Eternuko took a step onto the trail leading deeper into the darkness of nature's Hell.

"Many reasons, Snake, this whole forest is like a trap. There were only a handful of people who made it out, and they were not unscathed," The Devingel answered.

"So...what sort of...traps are there in here?" Sonic inquired as the group ventured further into forest, baby step by baby step.

"Oh, there are so many! Poison swamps, dragons, spirits, daemons, the list goes on; no one can make it solo here, we must watch each others' backs, so I trust in all of you to keep an eye out for any types of dangers," Eternuko talked as if he were taking a stroll through a normal forest with tourists. Too cheerful and lively.

With every puddle or small critter they came across, Snake or Sonic immediately jumped forth, ready to attack. They only received a chuckle from Eternuko as he strode past the critter or through the puddle. It was only when they could barely see three feet in front of them that the Devingel became cautious.

"This is where the true dangers of the Forbidden Forest begin," He whispered. His gentle voice was almost inaudible as they went forth. Shrieks, giggles, and hisses came from all sides as creatures threatened to attack but backed away when Eternuko or Meta Knight hissed back.

"She's nearby, but she is not alone," Eternuko rumbled as he drew his bow and a golden arrow that pulsed softly in the darkness. Galaxia crackled loudly, sounding as if glass had been broken, before they continued.

"Tagggg~" A sing-songy voice giggled as Sonic shrieked and turned quickly, trying to swat away whatever touched him; his hands only met a fog of darkness that lazily flew away from his touch.

"What was that?" Sonic yelled fearfully.

"That may have been the Singing Ghost," Eternuko guessed with annoyance dotting his calm voice.

"_Ghost? _Well, ain't that supposed ta be the job for the Ghostbusters?" Snake growled.

"The...what...?" Eternuko tossed a confused look over his shoulder and at the spy before turning his attention back to the trail.

"Someone needs to know their movies..." Zelda murmured with an eye roll.

"Sh!" Eternuko stopped abruptly and had Meta Knight crash into his ankles, and fall backwards in surprise.

"Warn me next time!" Meta Knight hissed as Zelda helped him to his feet.

"Hush, we are near! I can see Juitlee in a clearing, but it seems she is surrounded by a poison swamp and Fyre Daemons..." Eternuko reported as he held up the bow. Meta Knight strode foward, only a few feet in front of Eternuko, wings ready for flight.

"Zelda, Snake, can you give us cover from here? I do not think you can cross the swamp without stepping in it."

"Not a problem!" Zelda answered as Snake nodded.

"Good, Sonic, Meta Knight, I need you to distract the Fyre Daemons, I do not care how you do it, just do it. I shall go to Juitlee and see if I can convince her to join us without a fight. These are not good environments for a fight," Eternuko explained before adding slowly,

"Juitlee is stubborn, hates me, and does not trust anyone. This will be difficult."

"What is it that she has against a Devingel like you?" Meta Knight growled.

"She blames me for this entire war, since this war is what killed her father, mother, and brother," Eternuko muttered as he stared at the ground in shame, "I think she would rather side with Kyle more than I. It may breakout into a fight."

"Hey, enough talk and more running, let's go!" Sonic yelled before picking up a rock and chucking it at a Fyre Daemon. The daemons and Juitlee looked up before the daemons roared and charged after the hedgehog and puffball, splashing through the swamp as Eternuko took flight to Juitlee.

"Ah, Nukey, about time you came," Juitlee smiled as the Devingel landed in front of her. A scowl crossed Eternuko's gentle face as he took a step forward.

"I wish not to fight, Juitlee, we are already hunted by Lord Kyle of the Nameless," Eternuko began softly, tuning out the roars and screams of the daemons and the four Smashers.

"Yeah, yeah, I heard about that. Some stupid Demon already asked around, which is why I'm hiding here. It sucks, I was leading a pretty good life with those Elves. But I don't care, I can take care of myself, Nukey, so you can leave me alone now!" Juitlee waved away the other Devingel.

"That is what I had thought to myself, Juitlee. But I could not, Kyle came to the planet and came close to hunting me down. He will send more United soldiers onto Noctis and they will eventually kill you. Devingels were not born to work alone, that you know but you also ignore. You will become a star, Juitlee, if you wish for me to leave this planet," Eternuko explained.

"Not every creature makes the same decisions, Nukey! We're all different, and we're all alone. I don't even know _why _you're with those things, you can't stop Kyle, it's impossible. That's why I ran. I ran to get away from him after what he did to Mom, Da, and Jason...Which was all your fault!" Juitlee screamed. Her bright pink eyes were full of hatred.

"Juitlee, none of this was ever my fault! Nothing was, it is all part of what happened to our planet! It was bound to happen soon," Eternuko retorted.

_This is going to break out into a fight, _Meta Knight sighed mentally before turning back to the fight at hand.

"I know that we all do not make the same decisions, but sometimes we get the same ideas. Look, you are hiding in a forest! I was hiding in a forest when Kyle came close to discovering my location on the planet. Trusting my instincts and the Core, Kyle will eventually settle here in search for you if you do not leave soon! Even if you are a Devingel, you cannot stand against a whole army of Demons and Angels. There are things that are impossible for us!" Eternuko roared. Juitlee flinched and shrank back at the enraged Devingel.

"I'm sorry, Eternuko, but I can't go with you. You should just run. Kyle's going to win no matter what the hell you do," Juitlee mumbled and turned away.

"You are not the Juitlee I remember," Eternuko snarled. "The Juitlee I knew would _never _run from a fight, especially if it was Kyle involved."

"Time changes things; nothing can be the same twice, Eternuko, you're alone in this war..."

* * *

_**A/N: Well, uh, HI! That's pretty much I have to say. Yeah, yeah, not much...But as explained, I have decided to post that freakishly long chapter in short bits since a lot of it reminds me of...him...And I don't wanna go all out on it and...yeah...So, I guess that's all I have to tell you. I missed writing this and glad to be back! Please review! Doujinshi should be up soon when I get around to make my scanner stop being crap!**_

_**Love you all,**_

_**Lady Xzephyr**_


	10. Chapter X: The Only Cure

Meta Knight's head shot up at the sound of Eternuko's raised voice; he was a few feet above a Fyre Daemon that snapped at him viciously. Juitlee shrank back from him before saying something, anger festering in her eyes but her face calm and sad as she turned away.

The daemon leapt up and swiped at him, launching the puffball across the swamp and landing a few yards away from the island that the Devingels stood on. Meta Knight roared in anger and pain as tried to fly up, only to find the swamp holding him down.

"Meta!" Eternuko yelled, his eyes wide as he took flight to his fallen comrade. He snarled something at Juitlee before snatching the poisoned Smasher and soared towards Zelda and Snake. The sight of enraged Fyre Daemons, Juitlee, and Sonic were the last of it before the Star Warrior faded into the oblivion of darkness.

* * *

"What happened?" Zelda asked as the group sprinted through the forest, ignoring the hisses, chitters, and laughter of the creatures hidden in the depths.

"He was distracted and hit into the swamp by those fiery demon things," Sonic explained before sprinting ahead of the others.

"He has only forty-eight hours before he leaves us," Eternuko hissed while the light of the exit grew brighter. They burst through it and headed towards the Docking Bays, passing many different species and ships before coming to biggest, the Halberd.

As they dashed through the corridors, Smashers began trailing behind them, curious of how the mission went as they piled into the Medical Bay where Eternuko assessed over an unconscious Meta Knight.

"Where's the Devingel we were searching for?"

"What happened to Meta Knight?"

"What's going on?"

"ENOUGH!" Eternuko roared, silencing the Smashers, they knew how rare it was to annoy a creature like Eternuko. "I need everyone but those who came with me out of here, now!" It was probably a galaxy record of how fast people had cleared an area. The Devingel turned his attention back to his poisoned friend, determination set on his pale face as Zelda, Sonic, and Snake also joined him.

"Is there a cure?" Sonic asked as he began jogging in place impatiently.

"Yes, there is, but I need to remember which poison this was," Eternuko murmured.

"I've never seen a poison that infects you with just touching the surface of your skin," Zelda said with fascination.

"That is because this is a rare poison," A smirk touched Eternuko's lips as he uttered a small, surprised, humorless chuckle. "So, that is the cure."

"What is it? What is the cure?" Snake demanded, his hands pounding on the bed.

"We make Meta Knight," Eternuko faced the three Smashers, "human."

* * *

Pit, Marth, and Ike paced in front of the Medical Bay doors as the rest of the Smashers whispered among themselves, their gazes drifting to the doors. They wondered the same thing.

_What the hell is happening?_

They heard voices inside the Medical Bay, recognizing Zelda and Eternuko quickly. Their voices grew to shouts as Zelda, Sonic, and Snake burst through the doors.

"You can't do that! What if it fails?" Zelda asked.

"I will not fail, but this is our only way to save him. There is no other cure and I am the only one capable of performing the cure!" Eternuko barked before slamming the doors shut and locking them.

"Guys..." Toony squeaked, "what's going on?"

"It's Meta Knight..." Zelda answered softly. "He's been...poisoned..." Everyone gasped loudly before they erupted into chatter.

"There's a cure?" Ike yelled, basically screeching over the other Smashers.

"Eternuko is using it right now!" Snake answered. A dim glow from underneath the Medical Bay doors got their attention, and they fell silent as it disappeared. A muffled groan and soft voice sounded behind the barrier before a piercing scream filled the corridors followed by a dull thud and some crashes. Curses floated to the Smashers ears; the older ones putting their hands over the younger ones' ears.

"Eternuko!" Zelda stormed over to the doors and began pounding on them, magic sparking from her gloved hands. "Eternuko, open the doors! What did you do to Meta Knight? Eternuko? Are you even listening to me?" The locks clicked, causing the Hylian Princess to back away a few feet, and the doors swung open, revealing the Devingel.

"No need to yell, Princess, Meta Knight is quite unharmed. Just...shocked," Eternuko answered calmly.

"Let me in! Let me in! I want to see that you haven't changed him into anything inhuman!" Zelda demanded. Eternuko stepped aside and watched as Zelda dashed into the Medical Bay before he followed. He smiled at her shocked face when she looked on the bed that Meta Knight used to be on.

"Princess Zelda, I introduce you to our new Meta Knight." A young man of his early-twenties sat on it, marveling at his pale hands before his eyes flickered to Zelda. Messy, silky, navy blue hair fell in front of his snow white and golden sun orbs (1) as dragon-like wings sprouted behind his back.

"Meta Knight...?" Zelda inquired as she took off her right glove and trailed it down his muscled body, stopping at his waist where a sheet covered his mid-section.

"...I feel...like a stranger to my own body..." The man answered quietly with Meta Knight's calm, baritone voice. "As if I switched with someone else..." He turned his gaze to Eternuko. "Why did you change me?"

"The poison grows accustomed to your body, eating away at your innards until there is nothing left, but if you change the shape of the victim's body, the poison mysteriously disappears," Eternuko explained. "That is all I know." There were a few footsteps behind the princess and Devingel, signaling the arrival of Pit, Marth, and Ike.

"Holy person!" Pit yelped and fell down at the sight of human Meta Knight. "That's...Meta?"

"...hello..." Meta Knight murmured.

"You look good, Meta," Ike chuckled as Marth helped up the fallen warrior.

"Uhm, thanks...?"

"I have one question," Marth chirped as he took a few steps towards Meta Knight. "What are we going to do about clothes for you?"

"I think he and Ike may be the same sizes," Zelda answered. "Meta Knight may be a little taller and bigger, but he'd still fit."

"Oh, no, why my clothes? No one uses my stuff but me!" Ike protested.

"It's only temporary, you big baby, we can get him some clothes before we leave, right?" Zelda turned her gaze to Eternuko.

"Uh, yes..." Eternuko answered while turning a little red and looking away. Meta Knight needs clothes, sure, that's an issue. But buying clothes _now_? Females are a weird species, and quite complicated to understand...

"But, I don't think I can even...walk..." Meta Knight said.

"Sure, you can!" Ike brought the humanized knight to his feet and pulled him forward, pushing him in front of Marth. Meta Knight simply fell to his knees and looked at Ike innocently.

"It's hard than it looks." Ike gave him a look that said '_I'm going to pretend this isn't weird'_.

"Aw, Ike, give him a break," Marth said as he helped his friend to his feet and helped him sit back down on the bed. Eternuko mumbled a quick, _'excuse me._' and left the Medical Bay, feeling quite out of place among the group of old friends. The Smashers outside the Med Bay watched as he disappeared down the hall and towards his personal quarters that Meta Knight had given him.

* * *

_I feel so different...I don't feel right at all. I'm taller, and probably stronger. No one can call me those ridiculous nicknames until Pit finds some new ones...They can't taunt me about my height. And my face...I don't have to hide my face any more. It's like I've been given a fresh start with my body. A second chance. This ought to be interesting. I'm not even my own species anymore..._

I'm human.

* * *

**_A/N: Hello, once more! The writer's block is now disappearing and I'm getting flooded with ideas! And once this chapter is uploaded, I shall celebrate by getting some Cold Stone! As for the doujinshi, my scanner is broken (well, duh, it's about ten years old) and I should be getting a new one sometime this week. Enjoy the platter of cyber cookies that await you when you review! _**

**_Love you, readers and reviewers~!_**

**Lady Xzephyr**

**(1) - I couldn't choose between white and gold even though his actual eye color is white.**


	11. Chapter XI: Spies and Devingels

**A/N: I've been getting some PMs lately asking what I'm gonna do with this. So I'll just make this before continuing on.**

F.A.Q

**You haven't updated this in a long time, why?**

_I've been rather busy with school but Spring Break has finally rolled around. My regular updates should be soon; I'll be on a rampage during summer._

**When will you update in the future? **

_I'm trying to update every Friday or Saturday, but my teachers are taking all the Fridays as a good time for tests! DX I try to type at school and bring it home on my USB._

**This story is horrible. Delete it.**

_Hold it, _hold it! _This story is almost, like, two years old and it's barely getting into the real thing. I know I can do better, but I'm being stressed right now._

**Are you okay? Just take your time, we can wait.**

_Yes, I'm alright. My parents just want me to write my own story and have it published by the time I turn fourteen. I'm having trouble with that and focusing on it to make my parents satisfied so they can send it to a publisher soon. (I took this as an opportunity to ask for a new laptop, too...my other one is about to break DX) _

**Are you still accepting OCs?**

_Yes, I am. So far, I only have three. Two more slots are open. The OCs will be introduced in the near future. (possibly this or the next chapter)_

**Are there going to be pairings in the future?**

_Yes, there will. Maybe some yaoi...? Hurrdurr..._

**I liek Eternuko, can I haz him as a guardian?**

_Erm...no..._

**I LOVE YOU AND THIS STORY!**

_I LOVE YOU, TOO~~~!_

**I hope you all enjoy this and keep reading. I apologize for the veryyy slow updates, I got so much stress. DX Please bear with me.**

**GRAH, I HATE HIATUS**

* * *

"No."

"C'mon, we might as well put you in a wheelchair!"

"Fine by me."

"You're one of our best fighters, we need to have you ready in case we're attacked!"

"Eternuko is running things just fine."

"But it's _your _ship."

"Yes, it is."

"GAH! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Ike yelled and plunged his hands into his hair with a crazed look in his eyes as Marth sighed and sat down at the edge of Meta Knight's bed calmly. Meta Knight had his face buried in his pillow, pale, skinny limbs sprawled across the bed in an uncaring manner.

"We can bug him into doing things, so I think we can bug him into walking with legs," Marth said nonchalantly.

"I hate you guys..." Meta Knight groaned.

"We love you, too, Meta."

* * *

Eternuko sighed as his wings drooped in frustration, gazing out at the passing stars. Even with light-speed, it would take the _Halberd _quite a while to get to the next planet, Rantkis where the Devingel, Jaiede of the Starless, unexpectedly awaited their arrival.

"You okay up 'ere?" someone asked as they clambered onto the bridge.

"Yes, I am fine, Snake, just frustrated is all..." Eternuko murmured as Snake leaned against a wall, arms crossed, opposite him.

"What exactly is there to be frustrated about? We're gathering the galaxy's most powerful creatures, it ain't that hard."

"Yes, but having to deal with their naivety and bitch-ass attitude can get on one's nerves very quickly." Snake snickered and Eternuko's head shot up with curiosity. "What?"

"Didn't know you were the cussing type, Princey." Eternuko narrowed his eyes at the nickname but was glowing on the inside, he liked it. His pale lips slid into a smirk,

"Around the knights and princesses, I am not." Snake laughed again and it made Eternuko smile a little wider. He liked it when Snake laughed, it could melt _gold_ if he stood near some. The two lapsed into silence, looking at the stars silently, enjoying the moment of peace.

"How long have you been running?" Snake asked suddenly.

"Excuse me?"

"How long have you been running from this UAAD?" Eternuko settled his back against the same wall as Snake with a small sigh.

"About three hundred fifty six years...During that time, eleven planets have fallen under the Nameless's wrathful search..." Eternuko stared at the ground.

"So, entire species _gone_? Extinct?"

"So far, there are three hundred thousand extinct species because of me..." Snake chewed the inside of his cheek nervously.

_Would home and all those species, including, humans go extinct next__?_

"How do they destroy the planets anyways?"

"Magic, machines, creatures, elements...whatever they can get their hands on...But the only weakness is Helven. That's the source of all their powers to control things. If we can destroy Helven, then they will all be fluttering birds and bats..."

"But wouldn't that make you lose your power, too?" Eternuko dug something out of a hidden cape pocket and held up a necklace; it was a dragon curling itself around a rainbow changing stone. It explained everything, even the eyes.

"Every Devingel has one," he said simply as he began tucking it back into the cape.

"...could I see it for a moment?" The Devingel froze before he turned and slowly put it into Snake's outstretched hand. Their hands brushed together for a moment, silk against sand. Eternuko blushed slightly and pulled his hand away as Snake seemed slightly oblivious to the contact and held the necklace gently. Running a thumb over the rainbow changing stone, a slight tremor of power ran through his body, causing him to shudder slightly before he handed the necklace back to Eternuko.

"A beautiful jewel," he grinned and nodded approvingly.

"Thanks, I made the dragon charm myself..." Eternuko murmured and kicked the metal floor. He looked up at Snake and asked slowly, "What are the other Smashers like?"

"Thought you'd never ask," Snake laughed again, Eternuko grinning as the spy launched into full detail about each and every being that lived in the Smash Mansion and was currently on the _Halberd_. Listening to Snake with full interest, Eternuko drowned out the rest of the world and listened to the deep, velvet voice of the human Smasher with a light grin pressed on his lips the entire time.

* * *

_**A/N: Hurrderp. :DDDD Anyone up for some pairings? There'll only be one yaoi and it won't be**_too **_serious...derpyness. I think you can easily guess who'll be the yaoi victims._**

**_REVIEWWWWW PLEASSSSEEE :DDDDD_**

**_Xzephyr, your most fave authoress evar! (If not, your bestie that you really don't knowww!)_**


	12. Very important note

_**Sorry if y'all were expecting an update after going dark for months, a lot of things have changed these past weeks and I've gained a lot of insight on writing and-if I do say so myself-I've matured greatly. Thus, I am announcing all stories on hiatus as they are currently being rewritten for the better. **_

_**During this large hiatus, however, I will start a story I promise to be consistent upon and I will need your help with. It will either be placed in the Halo or the Walking Dead fandom. This will be a submit-your-own-character type of story consisting of one of my loyal characters and around five/seven of your characters. It'll have to be submitted through PM in order to avoid deletion otherwise you will not be accepted. More details to arrive as soon as the chapter is posted. Please keep an eye out for that.**_

_**Major changes will be made to Arrows and Silk and there is a high chance I'll delete it entirely for a great rewrite. If the rewrites don't arrive as quickly as you wish, I apologise, despite only being a freshman, I am already concentrating on my career and the work ahead. I am already heading towards my goal of becoming an author and am trying to complete my first book by the time I graduate.**_

_**I thank you all that have tagged along and decided to stay and I hope you linger to witness the changes that have made my life and writings better for me and those who enjoy what I give.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Lady Xzephyr**_


End file.
